The Abduction
This fanfiction is directly from the Tuff Puppy Fanon Wiki, but still may contain grammatical errors, spelling errors, and various other mistakes, feel free to edit them. '' Transcript ''(In Tuff HQ) (Sherry is continuing his training, but would rather watch TV so Crazy and Ralph are trying to get him to work, Claire has gone a-wall and doesn't know anyone, WK is eating fried chicken with Keswick and Maria while Kevin and Skipper are going over notes with an unatendative Dudley and Chief) Sherry: Ugh, why do I have to do laser training, Crazy? Crazy: Because until you master it, I won't stop bothering you until you master it! Besides, you watch that football game last week. Sherry: I missed that part though! Ralph: Come on you, your getting as lazy as Keswick! Keswick: (angry) Hey, I w-work more than you do. Ralph: But do you put your butt on the line, NO! Keswick: I have before, but I'd r-ra-rather work on inventions! Dudley: Don't feel bad Sherry, I had trouble when I was a rookie. Sherry: I don't need your pity, I can work a laser! (shoots laser, hits Agent Nutz, and looks at Crazy) Crazy: (sigh) Your hopeless! Sherry: I am not, I can do it! Claire: (yelling) Look what I can DO!!!!!!! (stands on head and walks over to the three) Ralph: Nice, I'm not that flexible! (looks angry) Crazy: Focus, Ralph, Sherry isn't going to train himself. Skipper: (walks over) We have new intel about a new villain that has a weapon of all weapon! Sherry: Yay, now I can use my laser! Claire: What's a laser? Keswick: I'm telling you C-C-Chief, some of our agents are as crazy, as Bird Brain's dumb minions! The Chief: No, Keswick, our's are better because they work for T.U.F.F.! Kevin: Anyways, they have a lair on the southern end of town, I assume that it's guarded. Crazy: Where exactly is it? Skipper: I donna know, that for you to find out. Just look for a cat and a moose. Chito: You might need this, (hands Sherry tracking device), I've entered in their names. Crazy: What are we waiting for let's go! Sherry: (gets in passenger seat) Where's Claire? (Claire is seen walking away singing a song) Ralph: I'm not sure what's got into her, but let's take WK and leave her for Keswick to figure out. (everyone walks back into Tuff, with Crazy carrying Claire) Keswick: What h-happened? Crazy: I want you to figure out Claire, WK, your coming with us! WK: I haven't finished my fried chicken! Maria: It's really good today! Sherry: (looks at Crazy hopefully) Crazy: (sigh) Alright, you can take the fried chicken as long as you leave Claire, Chito, Skipper, Kevin, and Maria some. (WK, Ralph, and Sherry all in unison): Yay!! Sherry: Let's go! (everyone returns to the Tuff Mobile, but WK is now driving, while Crazy is in the back with Ralph, Sherry returns to the passenger seat) WK: Let's find him. (They drive to a suspicious house 10 minutes away from Tuff) Crazy: That must be it! Sherry: Let's check. (They walk in to find a cat and moose both laughing evil) Ralph: Freeze! Your utter arrest! Sherry: Let me say that. Freeze! Your under arrest! Cat: Oh, no, I guess the cops are here. If you should know, I'm Harold. Moose: Should we surrender, boss? Harold: That's Greta, and NOOO, we aren't surrendering! Sherry: What's that contraption? Harold: An upduction machine! I will upduct all the citizens of Petropolis, and become supreme ruler! Ralph: Some plan, better than Snaptrap's plan. (shows Snaptrap in a photo with a cheese grader that was supposed to grate all the citizens to dust, but only grated cheese and made Snaptrap puff) Greta: What about all the other villains, boss, are you going to spare them? Harold: NOOO! They aren't getting anything, I'll spare them, and relocate them to other cities. Crazy: Sorry, to rain on your parade, but here! (shoots blaster but Harold uses the abduction machine to cancel to blast out) Ralph: Here goes nothing! (shoots laser, but like with the blaster the laser is redirected to hit WK) WK: Oww! Your supposed to shoot at the villain Ralph, not me! Ralph: What! That's impossible! Sherry: Look Out! (everyone looks as the abduction machine as it hits WK and causes him to fly far away) Crazy: No, (begins crying) (Ralph and Sherry join her) Harold: So, sad, he'll live, but not long! (refires the machine at the three) (everyone jumps clear and back to the Tuff Mobile) (back at Tuff) Keswick: Do you know who I am Claire? Claire: NOOO, for the tenth time! (Keswick is shocked and walks away) (Crazy, Sherry, Ralph walk in, glum) Kevin: One, Two, Three, aren't we missing someone? Claire: Yeah, that crazy dog who likes turkey! Ralph: What? No, it's a crazy cat who likes chicken! Claire: I know what a saw! Don't correct what's right, silly! Ralph: Your demented! I've known WK for years, you don't know what your talking about! (walks over and hits Claire sparking a fight) Sherry: Stop it you two! The point is WK was abducted by those new villains! Keswick: Oh, no, I can't bring the left over f-f-f-fried chicken to my parents! Crazy: No, Keswick! That means he's in danger! The Chief: But if he's gone, and Claire's crazy. Whose going to go on the mission? (Kitty, now in upper 40's walks in) Kitty: I will! (everyone is shocked by her appearance and clap and cheer) Sherry: It's legendary agent Kitty Katswell! Can I have your autograph? Kitty: There's no time for that son, we have to defeat a villain! The Chief: Kitty, (hugs her accordingly), long time no see. Kitty: I've only been retired for 3 months, Chief. Keswick: What he means is, it's w-w-weird not seeing you every day. Dudley: KITTY! (walks over, but doesn't say anything) Kitty: Hi, Dudley. (looks angry) You should retire, soon. (Dudley, like Kitty is in upper 40's and has filed for retirement) Dudley: I will in 6 months, I have my retirement notice and at the beginning of the year I'm free! Crazy: Kitty, are you sure you want to do this? Kitty: Yeah, let's go. Ralph: Ok, bye! Skipper: Bye, Bring more turkey! Chito: God Bless! (Kitty, Sherry, Crazy, and Ralph head for the Tuff Mobile) Kitty: So, what happened? Crazy: Agent WK was abducted by their machine, he's alive but we don't know where he is. Ralph: And the villains are still free! Kitty: (sigh) Looks like the new Tuff isn't as good as the old Tuff. Sherry: Hey, we are good! Kitty: I know, just kidding. (everyone laughs but Sherry) Sherry: Why did you laugh? (looks at Ralph and Crazy) It wasn't funny. Crazy: Yeah, you don't understand, she's complementing us! Ralph: (nods) Yeah, just be cool! Sherry: Ok, I hope Keswick figures out Claire. Crazy: Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with her? Ralph: I know she can be childish sometimes, but not demented! Kitty: Maybe, the Tuff life has gotten to her, or she's just hit her head. Keswick will figure it out! Sherry: Their it is! (points 300 meters ahead at the suspicious house to the right) Kitty: Let's go! (everyone charges in) Kitty: Freeze, your over arrest! Sherry: (sigh) I'll do it! Freeze!! Your under arrest! Harold: Look, it's the cops! And they've borough some hot- hardware. (stares dreamily at Kitty) Kitty: Eww, (blasts him and his side kick Greta) Sherry: Good job Kitty! Now, let's get this machine stopped and get WK! Crazy: I got it! (unplugs to machine) Ralph: Great, now let's go! (everyone goes back to the Tuff Mobile and they begin to search for WK) Sherry: Look, it's him! (points to WK whose eating Fried chicken and playing his flute) WK: Yay, you guys found me! Crazy: Are you hurt? WK: No, but I'm going to hurt you, (pulls out blaster) Ralph: Ahh! WK: Haha, Let's get out of here! Kitty: Hi WK, You need to retire if you have a lot of those. WK: Hey, Kitty, what are you doing? Sherry: She became a back up agent because you were out and Claire was crazy. WK: Cool, let's go back to Tuff. (Kitty drives the agents back to Tuff) (They walk in to find a crazed Claire, shooting Keswick) Crazy: STOP CLAIRE, What the heck is wrong with you? Claire: I'll tell you what's wrong with me, this animal thinks I'm crazy, but your crazy. Sherry: Good one, Claire. Ralph: Anyways, we defeated the villains, and found WK! Keswick: Yay, now I can get chicken to my parents! Skipper: Did you bring me that turkey? Sherry: No, I forgot, but since their number one customer was captured Tuff not gets free chicken this week! Claire: What's Tuff? Keswick: A hot dog v-v-vender. Claire: I love hot dogs! Sherry: Hehe, I guess some of our problems are fixed, but not all of them. (points at Claire) Crazy: Yeah, but we'll figure her out. Kitty: Well, guys I better get going. Keswick: Cya, Kitty. Claire: Who was that? Sherry: A hot dog. (Claire chases Kitty around the building as everyone else laugh) Kitty: I gotta get in shape, bye people. (everyone says goodbye) (the end) Category:Fan fiction